1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breaker combination for bus bar installations for connecting at least one bus bar to at least one branch. More specifically, the breaker combination consists, for each phase of the bus bar installation, of a tube having a rotatable shaft arranged axially in the tube, stationary counter-contacts supported on the inner circumference of the tube each of which is connected with one phase of a bus bar or branch, and contact studs carried on the shaft and rotatable to establish electrical connection with associated counter-contacts.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An example of a breaker combination of this kind, in which multi-pole load isolation points are used for connecting a transformer to a network ring circuit, is described in German Patent Application 19 43 099. There a transformer terminal and the two terminals of the network ring circuit are connected to contacts which lie on the inner periphery of a disk-shaped housing. A rotatable shaft is disposed in an axial direction in the housing and is non-rotationally connected with a T-shaped contact. The T-shaped contact can be conductively connected with the contacts at the inner periphery of the flat cylindrical housing, the contact points being designed as load isolation points. A separate disk-shaped housing for each phase of the ring circuit is provided, and the housings for several phases can be combined coaxially to form a reversing switch set. With this arrangement it becomes possible, by rotation of the T-shaped contact, to connect a transformer selectively to different cables of a network ring circuit loop and to connect these cables with one another. This arrangement is designed for a specific purpose and cannot be used for general switching tasks in bus bar systems because impermissible intermediate positions would occur when switching from one position to another. Since the switching gaps are formed as load break gaps, separate power circuit breakers would have to be provided for use in bus bar installations. Also separate grounding arrangements are required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a breaker combination of the kind described above for bus bar installations in which the power circuit breaker is integrated in one housing along with the break gaps.